criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Results Are In
The Results Are In is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifteenth case in Starlight Shores and the final one situated in the Central City district. Case Linda and the player were heading to the grand hall after Alice revealed that the mayor was about to be announced at the grand hall. Standing at the podium was Lupita Sinclair. Due to her role in the city she was given the honour of announcing the results. After a climatic wait, the mayor was revealed to be Roy Ketcher. After the results Vivienne Bird decided to go backstage to look over her losses. When the player and Linda go to find her they find her deformed body, tied up in a ballot box with her throat slashed. Autopsy confirmed that her throat was cut first and the blood loss had killed her. She was then tied up post-mortem and her body left in the ballot box indicating the killer wanted power over her. Malcolm also discovered a morse letter inside her throat, meaning 'Stay Silent'. During Chapter 1, it was discovered that Roy Ketcher, the now-mayor, and threatened Vivienne in the build-up towards the election as Vivienne had bribed his supporters to pledge their allegiance to her and that Dayiu hadn't left the city as she had promised back in Red-Handed, and was present at the mayoral hall. It was also revealed that Connor Cranston, Vivienne's bodyguard, had been sleeping with the victim even though the relationship was forbidden. While Linda and the player were going over their notes, Alice was sent security footage of the mayoral hall, showing Rosemary Hia at the crime scene. Deciding to search through her residence first, the player found a bloody corkscrew believed to be the murder weapon. Rosemary insisted she had no idea why it was there and that she was being framed. Also during Chapter 2, Victoria Trent was suspected after her DNA was found at the crime scene, upon further inspection. At the end of the chapter, Naomi demands your help as Alice is threatening to beat the mayor with a wrench. Confronting both Roy and Alice, it was revealed Roy was flirting with Alice in an attempt to protect himself from the player's investigation. After discovering more evidence against suspects, the team finally arrested Connor Cranston for first degree murder. He first denied all claims before cracking and admitting to the murder. He told Linda and the player that Vivienne wanted to come clean about their relationship, which Connor did not want. He revealed that if the world knew he would lose his job as a security guard as heir relationship was forbidden. He then lured Vivienne backstage with a text and slit her throat with a corkscrew that he used to open a bottle of champagne. Before being sent to trial Connor pulled his gun on the player and Linda saying he would not go to jail. After trying to reason with him, Alice sneaked in and knocked him with a wrench. She then quipped that she told Linda her wrench would come in handy. At his trial, Judge Donovan was disgusted at Connor for the brutality of the murder. He then took into fact the attempted murder of both the player and Linda. Connor was sentenced to life imprisonment for the brutal murder of Vivienne Bird and the attempted murders of both the player and Linda. During the final chapter of the Vote of the Century, Roy asks for the player's help to apologise to Alice for his antics. After buying a gift to please Alice, he suggests they go out for a coffee, to which Alice replies 'You are the most arrogant, pig-headed man I've ever met. See you around Mr. Mayor'. Victoria also asks for help in rebranding Arlen Industries as Trent Towers as she became the new CEO. At the end of the investigation, a rookie cop Jackson Franco asks to talk to the player about the late Vivienne. He insists her son, Martin, belives she had an off-shore bank account where payments where made into Omega Labs, a research firm in La Mirada. He also says Martin received a message from his mother shortly before she died concerning Omega Labs. At the end of the case, the chief tells the player that they are heading to the land of parades and sport, La Mirada! Summary Victim * Vivienne Bird (found with her throat slashed open) Murder Weapon * Corkscrew Killer * Connor Cranston Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect knows Morse *The suspect drinks champagne Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair *The suspect wears a badge Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect knows Morse *The suspect drinks champagne Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect drinks champagne Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect knows Morse *The suspect drinks champagne Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect knows Morse Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses disinfectant *The killer knows Morse *The killer drinks champagne *The killer wears a badge *The killer has blonde hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Backstage (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Train Ticket, Locked Cellphone) *Examine Locked Cellphone (Prerequisite: Backstage investigated; Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Analyse Unlocked Cellphone (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Locked Cellphone examined; New Suspect: Connor Cranston) *Confront Conor about his relationship with Vivienne (Prerequisite: Unlocked Cellphone analysed) *Examine Faded Train Ticket (Prerequisite: Backstage investigated; New Suspect: Dayiu) *See Dayiu about her presence in Central City (Prerequisite: Faded Train Ticket examined; New Crime Scene: China Town) *Investigate China Town (Prerequisite: Dayiu interrogated; Clues: Brown Satchel, Bloody Gloves) *Examine Brown Satchel (Prerequisite: China Town investigated; Result: T-Shirt Writing) *Analyse Black Writing (07:00:00; Prerequisite: Brown Satchel examined; New Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Talk to Roy about his threats to Vivienne (Prerequisite: Black Writing analysed) *Examine Bloody Gloves (Prerequisite: China Town investigated; Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Bloody Gloves examined; Attribute: The killer uses disinfectant) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Prerequisite: Backstage investigated; Attribute; The killer knows Morse) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Grand Living Room (Clues: Chiller) *Examine Chiller (Prerequisite: Grand Living Room investigated; Result: Corkscrew) *Analyse Corkscrew (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Chiller examined; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Talk to Rosemary about the murder weapon (Prerequisite: Corkscrew analysed; New Crime Scene: Polling Place) *Examine Polling Place (Prerequisite: Rosemary questioned; Clues: Prescription Pills, Broken Device, Bloody Paper) *Examine Prescription Pills (Prerequisite: Polling Place investigated; Result: Serial Number) *Analyse Serial Number (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Prescription Pills examined; Result: Connor's pills) *Ask Connor why he was on anti-depressants (Prerequisite: Serial Number analysed) *Examine Broken Device (Prerequisite: Polling Place investigated; Result: Voice Recorder Waves) *Examine Sound Waves (Prerequisite: Broken Device; Result: Dayiu identified) *Confront Dayiu about the voice message (Prerequisite: Sound Waves examined) *Examine Bloody Paper (Prerequisite: Polling Place investigated; Result: Contract Agreement) *Talk to Victoria about her deal with Vivienne (Prerequisite: Bloody Paper examined) *Go to Chapter 3!(no stars) Chapter 3 *Speak to Roy about his flirtations with Alice (Prerequisite: Chapter 3 started) *Investigate Coffee Table (Clues: Trash Can, Torn Magazine) *Examine Trash Can (Prerequisite: Coffee Table investigated; Result: Bloody Jewellery Box) *Examine Bloody Jewellery Box (Prerequisite: Trash Can examined; Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Bloody Jewellery Box) *Arrest Rosemary for having Vivienne's blood on her Jewellery Box (Prerequisite: Blood Sample analysed) *Examine Torn Magazine (Prerequisite: Coffee Table investigated; Result: Headline) *Ask Victoria why her deal with Vivienne went sour (Prerequisite: Torn Magazine examined) *Investigate Pathway (Clues: Drinks Bucket, Torn Paper) *Examine Drinks Bucket (Prerequisite: Pathway investigated; Result: Champagne Bottle) *Analyse Champagne Bottle (15:00:00; Prerequisite: Drinks Bucket examined; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Examine Torn Paper (Prerequisite: Pathway investigated; Result: Acceptance Speech) *Examine Acceptance Speech (Prerequisite: Torn Paper examined; Result: Strange Marking) *Analyse Strange Marking (15:00:00; Prerequisite: Acceptance Speech examined; Attribute: The killer wears a vote badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Vote of the Century (8/8) (no stars) The Vote of the Century (8/8) *See what Victoria wants (Prerequisite: The Vote of the Century started) *Investigate Mayoral Hall (Prerequisite: Victoria interrogated; Clues: Logo Concept Sheet) *Analyse Logo Concept Sheet (03:00:00; Prerequisite: Mayoral Hall investigated) *Give Victoria back her Logo Concept Sheet (Prerequisite: Logo Concept Sheet analysed; Reward: Trent Towers T-Shirt) *Help Roy Ketcher out (Prerequisite: The Vote of the Century started) *Investigate China Town (Prerequisite: Roy interrogated; Clues: Necklace) *Analyse Necklace (10:00:00) *Give Alice Roy's gift (Prerequisite: Necklace analysed) *Talk to Andrew Ramone (Prerequisite: All previous steps done) *Investigate Grand Living Room (Prerequisite: Andrew interrogated; Clues: Police Officer) *Ask Jackson Franco why he wants to speak with you (Prerequisite: Grand Living Room investigated) *Move on to a new crime (in La Mirada)! (two stars) Navigation Category:Central City Category:Starlight Shores Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Featured Cases